Memories
by Daenarys
Summary: Sonia is a cold, heartless morph of Lord Nergal, nothing more, correct? But was she always like that? This reveals the story of her past, and what made her who she is now...[One-shot]


Okay, I confess. This was one weird, weird idea I had one day.

Most people don't like Sonia (including my sister). I happen to think she is a very interesting character. So...her past is revealed. XD

Quickening: -glances at fic- THIS IS A TOTAL RIP-OFF!!!

Nino: Huh?

Miss Daisy: Admit it!

Okay, I admit it. x.X A lot of ideas were stolen from Mareth's past in First King of Shannara, and Shadea a'Ru's past in High Druid of Shannara, by Terry Brooks.

* * *

Rating: PG-13 for, err...disturbing themes.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or it's characters; like the (GREAT) author Sara Jaye says, I'm just borrowing them. If you're concerned, I don't own Shannara either. (Though it would be nice...) Ok, without further ado, the fic.

* * *

She sits on the throne of the Water Temple, red-nailed hands gripping the marble armrests, knuckles white.

_All is lost._

Blood seeps from deep wounds on her chest and arms, wounds inflicted by one who had once served her.

She was meant to be emotionless, meant only to be a shadow of her former self, without memories, meant only to serve.

But now, somehow in death, her memories return to her.

She had been born in a small village on the outskirts of Bern. Her mother had supposedly died in childbirth; some even said she had been murdered by her husband; her father she never knew. She was raised, if you could call it that, by her abusive stepfather, a cruel, heartless man who didn't care a whit for his wife's bastard daughter. The other village children had teased her, taunted her for her unknown father, called her inappropriate names, commented rudely on all the time she spent alone.

Fueled by her seclusion and her thoughts, her magic talent began to show itself, albeit gradually. It came subconsciously, in such a way that she did not even notice it. She found her mother's old tomes of magic in the attic, and spent hours poring over them, attempting to understand the text.

She grew to womanhood over the years, bitter and rejective, unloved and solitary. She was not unattractive, rather, she was quite pretty, with a long mane of dark hair and hard brown eyes, but in a cold sort of way.

One day the others went too far in their taunting, and her patience, worn thin over the years, snapped. She lashed out with her magic, grown strong over the years.

She hadn't meant to. It had been something she couldn't control.

Luckily, she hadn't killed anyone, but she had injured them.

Her father was furious when he found out what she had done; he beat her till she fell unconscious.

That night, she decided she had had enough.

She left her village, taking with her only what she could, no more than provisions and a change of clothes. On last thought, she took her mother's magic tomes, as well.

It was a long and tiring journey, especially on foot, but she finally made her way to the capital city of Bern, away from her childhood, away from the home that had never really been.

She struggled to find work, finally accepting a job as a tavern maid in the poor slums of Bern.

One night, a group of men decided to have a bit of fun. They drugged her, carried her away, and violated her in unspeakable ways. They left her for dead, the biggest mistake they would ever make.

She recovered, and tracked them down, puzzling over a way to get rid of them once and for all.

One by one, she returned and seduced each and every one of them, and then she killed them all with her magic.

It just so happened that a mysterious man had been wandering the city, searching for someone. His name was Nergal.

He met her one night, wandering the streets. He was kind to her, and she gradually began to open up, but still kept her guard. She had been deceived before; she would not let that happen again. If it did, he better watch out. She told him what she had done, warning him if he even thought about laying a hand on her, he would be dead.

He told her he had no such thoughts. Instead, he wanted to offer her a job. He needed someone to gain control of the famous assassins' guild, the Black Fang. For that, he needed someone like her. Her mission was to kill the leader's wife, work her way into the organization, and seduce Brendan Reed, leader of the Black Fang, until it was under Nergal's control. It would be a long-term assignment, he told her, but she would be rewarded handsomely.

She was reluctant, but finally she accepted.

It would be the worst mistake of her life.

He brought her to his stronghold on the Dread Isle, telling her he needed time before his plan could be put into action. She waited, warily, becoming more suspicious as time passed.

Then one day, he came out of the darkness unaware, deceptively strong for his looks, and killed her in a single blow.

It had been all for her foolishness. All he had wanted all along was another servant, another puppet to serve his needs. He took her quintessence, and re-created her, if you could call it that, in morph form.

_All is lost,_ she thinks as the marble and glass of the Temple swim and fade before her eyes. All was caused by her foolishness, and it would end that way. She can now she what she has done, how stupid she has been.

At least now she can be free.

A sigh of relief escaped Sonia's cracked lips as her head slumped, vision going black, free at last.

* * *

Nino: O.O;; That was really, really weird.

Winteress: Shut up! –whacks- Was that interesting? Or did it just disturb you? Flame if you wish, I don't care. XD

Quickening: Like I said before, a total rip-off of Mareth and Shadea.

Winteress: Aw, shut up, you! You're supposed to praise my work! Actually, when I told my sister I was going to write a story that would make her appreciate Sonia, I told her it was going to be sad, and she said "Sad. Oh, yeah, really sad. Because Sonia's in it." XD Err, anyway, I don't even know if I'm going to show this to her, she's only ten...o.O;;

Nino: Even if you are going to flame, please review?

Miss Daisy: Oh, so NOW you like the story. Ergh. Review anyway. We don't care, but we MUCH appreciate it.

Winteress: Oh, please! REVIEW!


End file.
